Rules of Love
by EvilEmmaEvans
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or the list
1. Chapter 1: Rules 1 & 17

_*-*-*Rules of Love*-*-*_

_*-*-*Chapter 1: Rules- 1 & 17*-*-*_

_*-*-*By: MikaylAGomeZ09*-*-*_

_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_

_Summary:__ Sharpay is at the park with her and Jason's daughter when she finds a small piece of paper that has a list containing the 'rules of love'. As she reads it, she thinks back on her relationship with Jason Cross. This will be a three chapter story. And then there will be at least a two-chapter sequel. Enjoy._

_Disclaimer:__ I don't own HSM or the list._

_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_

"_Jase, I'm going to take Madeline to the park, we'll be back in about an hour or so." Sharpay Evans said to her boyfriend of 6 years: Jason Cross._

"_Okay… but don't hurry back… I want to cook dinner for you tonight, and I would like everything to be perfect." Jason said leaning against the doorway to his daughter's bedroom as Sharpay got the little girl dressed for a walk in the park._

"_Please tell me that Zeke is going to be here to make sure you don't burn anything." Sharpay said looking over her shoulder at her boyfriend._

"_I promise; Zeke never lets me cook or bake anything without him here… and if he can't come over, then I can't go near the stove or the oven." Jason said with a smile toward Sharpay and then toward their 2 year old daughter Madeline._

"_Okay… I'll see you later… our little girl wants to go for a walk." Sharpay said giving Jason a quick kiss before she picked up their daughter._

"_Wait a second… you two ladies can't leave until I give my little princess a kiss." Jason said stopping Sharpay as Madeline reached for Jason._

"_Dada… me want dada." Madeline said in her adorable sweet baby voice that made Jason's heart melt every time he heard it._

"_Come here baby girl… dada's right here." Jason cooed to his daughter._

"_Jason… we need to go… Taylor is meeting us with Troy Jr. in 15 minutes… and you know how much these two like to be together." Sharpay said softly._

"_You want to be like Troy and Tay don't you? One family… with us married and on our way to having more kids?" Jason asked looking up at his girlfriend._

"_Yes Jason… that's exactly what I want… I want Madeline to live with her parents, and not have to grow up explaining why her parents never got married." Sharpay said looking down._

"_Shar… baby, trust me… eventually, we will be one family… not two, but right now, I don't think its the right time." Jason said as he cupped Sharpay's cheek in his hand._

"_Jason… Madeline and I have to go." Sharpay said pulling away a little from Jason's touch as she went to pick their daughter up._

"_Have fun Shar." Jason said._

"_We will." Sharpay said placing Madeline on her hip and walking down the stairs to the garage and opening the garage door._

"_Hey Shar." Zeke said walking up to her as she put Madeline in her car-seat._

"_Oh, hey Zeke." Sharpay said giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek._

"_Uncle 'Eke." Madeline said excitedly as she lifted her arms up to give him a hug._

"_Hey Princess." Zeke said giving the little girl a light hug and a kiss on the head._

"_Jason's inside the house." Sharpay said looking at Zeke._

"_And you two are going… where exactly?" Zeke asked._

"_The park… we're meeting Taylor and Troy Junior there." Sharpay explained._

"_You do realize that when they grow up, Madeline and Troy are going to probably, at least, start dating, if not fall in love and get married; don't you?" Zeke asked Sharpay with a raised eyebrow._

"_Yeah… but for right now, they can stay best friends… but we gotta go." Sharpay said giving Zeke another hug before getting into the driver's seat._

"_Bye Shar, bye Princess." Zeke said giving Madeline another kiss on the head._

"_Bye Uncle 'Eke." Madeline said with a smile._

"_See you later Zeke." Sharpay said as she backed out of the garage and onto the street._

_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_

"_Twoy!" Madeline called when she saw her best friend._

"_Maddie! Mommy… can I go give Maddie a hug?" Troy Junior asked looking up at his mom._

"_Sure sweetie." Taylor said as her son ran over to the little girl picked her up and spun her around as he gave her a hug._

"_Be careful Troy… you don't want to hurt her do you?" Sharpay asked._

"_No… sorry Maddie." Troy said taking Madeline's hand and leading her over to the swings._

"_It's okay Twoy." Madeline said with a smile as she gave him a kiss on the cheek._

"_I swear… those two are going to get married one day." Taylor said to Sharpay as the blonde sat down on the bench next to her friend._

"_That's exactly what Zeke said before Madeline and I left our house this morning." Sharpay said with a sigh._

"_What was Zeke doing at your house this morning?" Taylor asked._

"_Watching over Jason to make sure he didn't burn anything when he cooks me dinner tonight." Sharpay said making Taylor laugh._

"_Yeah… Jason is prone to burning things when he cooks and/or bakes anything." Taylor agreed._

"_I know." Sharpay said as she watched her daughter and Taylor's son play on the swings._

"_Do you think Troy and Jason would mind if we get those two betrothed?" Taylor asked pointing toward the kids._

"_Probably not… since they've already mentioned doing so." Sharpay said with a shrug as a piece of paper fluttered on the ground._

"_What's that?" Taylor asked as Sharpay picked it up and looked at it._

"_It's a list of something… 'Rules of Love…'" Sharpay read off the top of the list._

"'_Rules of Love'? Is someone seriously kidding themselves? There is no such thing as "rules of love"." Taylor said as Sharpay continued to read the list._

"_Rule number seventeen: tender kiss on side of your lips= you're mine." Sharpay read._

_Flashback:_

"_Sharpay… will you be my girlfriend?" Jason Cross asked at a Graduation party being hosted by Ryan and Sharpay's parents._

"_Jason… I can't… I mean… I want to, but… I, uh, don't really know you all that well… and well, I, uh… oh what the heck… I guess being your girlfriend would be the best way to get to know you." Sharpay said through a lot of stuttering._

"_Really? You really will be my girlfriend?" Jason asked in disbelief._

"_Yeah… I guess it wouldn't hurt to try anyway." Sharpay said with a smile._

"_Thank you Sharpay." Jason said giving her a tender kiss on the side of her lips._

_End Flashback_

"_Shar… what were you think about?" Taylor asked._

"_Jason… my relationship with him and how rule number seventeen was something he did right after asking me to be his girlfriend." Sharpay said looking over to where Troy and Madeline were, holding hands and going down the duel slides._

"_What about the other rules? Do any others remind you of something Jason has done?" Taylor asked looking at the list._

"_Um… well, number one, he does all the time. He loves kissing me and saying that he loves me." Sharpay said with a smile._

"_Think about a specific time." Taylor encouraged._

_Flashback:_

"_Jason… I have to tell you something." Sharpay said through his closed bedroom door, talking to Sharpay._

"_What do you want? Break my heart again? You were my first and you left right after it." Jason yelled making Sharpay cringe as tears came to her eyes._

"_Jason… please, calm down. I was scared. You were my first as well and I was just scared okay. I wasn't thinking and now… you don't want anything to do with me. But if you really loved me, you would try and understand how I was feeling." Sharpay said as more and more tears ran down her cheeks, which made Jason kick start into action and wiped them away with his thumbs._

"_I'm sorry. Come on, you need to sit down." Jason said wrapping his arm around Sharpay's shoulders and let her to the cedar chest at the end of his bed and sat her down before sitting down next to her._

"_Jase… I really do love you, and I'm really going to need you in the very close future." Sharpay said through her tears._

"_What's wrong Shar?" Jason asked._

"_I'm pregnant." Sharpay said looking at the ground._

"_Really? The first and only time that we ever did it, and you got pregnant?" Jason asked, winning a smack from Sharpay._

"_Act mature please." Sharpay said._

"_Sorry baby." Jason said giving her a kiss on the lips before saying, "I love you Sharpay."_

_End Flashback_

"_What was it this time?" Taylor asked._

"_When I told him I was pregnant." Sharpay whispered._

"_Oh… that was when you guys had your first fight, isn't it?" Taylor asked._

"_Yeah… actually, when I told him that I was pregnant was what ended our fight." Sharpay said with a small laugh._

"_Really? What caused the fight to start?" Taylor asked as both women watched their kids._

"_I left right after we had sex… and he said I broke his heart." Sharpay said sadly._

"_Oh, honey… why did you leave?" Taylor asked._

"_I was scared." Sharpay whispered._

_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_

_*-*-*End Chapter 1*-*-*_

_(A/N: I decided to split this chapter up into 3 chapters. And since I used 6 out of 20 of the rules of love, I'm going to use 2 per chapter. I will still make the sequel and use the rest of the rules, so please be patient. – Mikayla)_


	2. Chapter 2: Rules 6 & 7

_*-*-*Rules of Love*-*-*_

_*-*-*Chapter 2: Rules- 6 & 7*-*-*_

_*-*-*By: MikaylAGomeZ09*-*-*_

_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_

_Summary:__ Sharpay is at the park with her and Jason's daughter when she finds a small piece of paper that has a list containing the 'rules of love'. As she reads it, she thinks back on her relationship with Jason Cross. This will be a three chapter story. And then there will be at least a two-chapter sequel. Enjoy._

_Disclaimer:__ I don't own HSM or the list._

_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_

"_What about the other things on the list?" Taylor asked._

"_Um… let's see…" Sharpay said looking down at the piece of paper in her hands._

"_What about numbers 6 and 7? 'Kiss on the neck= I want you' and 'Kiss on the shoulder= you are wonderful'?" Taylor asked looking over Sharpay's shoulder to see the list._

"_I hadn't really read those… but your right." Sharpay said as she thought about the first time Jason had kissed her neck._

_Flashback:_

"_Shar… let's get out of here." Jason whispered into Sharpay's ear._

"_Jason… we can't. I'm the hostess, remember?" Sharpay asked back in a whisper as Jason wrapped his arms around her waist._

"_Yeah… and your brother's the host… I'm sure he can manage hosting your birthday party long enough for me to get a little making out done with my wonderful girlfriend." Jason said pulling Sharpay away from the party and into the backyard._

"_Jase… where exactly are we going?" Sharpay asked._

"_The guest house." Jason said with a smirk._

"_JASON!" Sharpay exclaimed._

"_What?" Jason asked innocently._

"_We are not going to make out in the guest house… besides, I'm already pregnant…" Sharpay said, but nothing she said to Jason, changed his mind._

"_I know that you're already pregnant." Jason said stopping at the guest house door and unlocking it._

"_Then what are we…?" Sharpay started to ask but was cut short by the sight before her: vanilla scented candles were lit all around the room._

"_I love you Shar." Jason said wrapping his arms around Sharpay's waist again and kissing her shoulder and then her neck. "And did I ever tell you that you're wonderful and that I want you?" Jason asked kissing her shoulder and neck again._

"_Yeah. But you can always say it again." Sharpay said with a contented sigh._

_End Flashback_

"_It was your birthday party when you were 3 months pregnant with Madeline, wasn't it?" Taylor asked with a smirk._

"_How did you know?" Sharpay asked looking up from her daughter to her best friend with wide eyes._

"_I was there… remember? I saw Jason pull you out of the room." Taylor said._

"_Oh… right." Sharpay said as a blush crept onto her cheeks._

"_It's okay Shar… I won't tell anyone… even Troy." Taylor said reassuringly._

"_Thanks Tay." Sharpay said._

"_Mommy… wook what Twoy gave me." Madeline said as she ran over to her mom with a rock looking item in her hands._

"_What is it baby?" Sharpay asked lifting the little girl up onto her lap as Troy walked slowly toward Taylor._

"_It's Twoy's art pwoject." Madeline said with a huge smile on her smile._

_As Sharpay looked from her daughter's smiling face to the object in her daughter's little hands, she saw a round stone, painted to say 'To: Maddie C-E, From: Troy B-J; I love you.'_

"_Oh my… Tay, did you see this?" Sharpay asked showing the stone to Taylor, who's face lit up._

"_No, actually… that was the one art project that Troy didn't show me when he got home from pre-school yesterday." Taylor said with a smile on her face._

"_It's true… I do love Maddie." B-J said looking from his mom, to Sharpay and then to Maddie, which is where his eyes stayed before taking her hand and kissing it and then leading her back to the playground while Sharpay put the stone into her purse._

"_They will definitely get married when they get older." Taylor muttered._

"_Um… Tay, isn't that Troy, playing basketball with Chad?" Sharpay asked looking up from her daughter to the basketball court that was on the other side of the playground._

"_Yeah… Troy doesn't like being that much apart from his son… and he cares for Maddie, just as much as the rest of the guys in her life and when he found out that we were meeting you and Maddie here, he called Chad and asked him to play a little one-on-one." Taylor explained._

"_Did Troy see the stone?" Sharpay asked._

"_I don't know. If he did, he never mentioned it to me." Taylor shrugged._

"_MOM!" B-J yelled from the playground, making Taylor, Sharpay, Troy and Chad all go running toward the kids._

_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_

_*-*-*End Chapter 2*-*-*_

_(A/N: I know that this is a short chapter, and it would have been longer had I not hit two birds with one stone in the flashback. But I promise that the next chapter is longer. – Mikayla)_


	3. Chapter 3: Rules 10 & 20

_*-*-*Rules of Love*-*-*_

_*-*-*Chapter 3: Rules- 10 & 20*-*-*_

_*-*-*By: MikaylAGomeZ09*-*-*_

_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_

_Summary:__ Sharpay is at the park with her and Jason's daughter when she finds a small piece of paper that has a list containing the 'rules of love'. As she reads it, she thinks back on her relationship with Jason Cross. This will be a three chapter story. And then there will be at least a two-chapter sequel. Enjoy._

_Disclaimer:__ I don't own HSM or the list._

_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_

"_What happened B-J?" Sharpay asked picking Madeline, who was crying, up and rocking her back and forth._

"_She fell off of the swing and scraped her knee." B-J said as Madeline's cries quieted some._

"_It's okay baby… Mommy's got you." Sharpay cooed to Madeline._

"_I want dada." Madeline cried._

"_Okay… we'll go home." Sharpay said and was about to say good-bye to the others when B-J spoke up._

"_Mommy, daddy, can we go over to their house for dinner? I wanna stay with Maddie." B-J said looking up at Troy and Taylor._

"_If it's okay with Sharpay and Jason." Troy said looking down at his son before picking him up._

"_See ya later man." Chad said._

"_Yeah… see ya." Troy said._

"_Bye Tay… See ya buddy." Chad said to Taylor and B-J._

"_Bye Chad." Taylor said giving him a hug._

"_Bye Uncle Chad." B-J said._

_As Chad walked towards his car, Sharpay pulled out her cell phone and pushed 4 on her speed dial._

"_I'll call Jason and see if it's okay that you guys come over." Sharpay said. "Hey Zeke, can you put Jase on, I need to talk to him." Sharpay said into the phone._

"_Sure… what's up?" Zeke asked._

"_Madeline fell at the park and I need to talk to Jason." Sharpay said._

"_Okay… here he is." Zeke said._

"_What's up baby?" Jason asked._

"_Madeline fell at the park, and B-J would like to stay with her, so he was wondering if he, Troy and Taylor could come over for dinner?" Sharpay said._

"_That's fine… it'll make tonight even more special. Are you guys on your way home?" Jason asked._

"_Yeah… Maddie wants her daddy." Sharpay said._

"_Okay… see you a little bit." Jason said smiling._

"_Okay… bye baby." Sharpay said._

"_Bye babe." Jason said._

"_Jason said its okay, and that having you guys there will make tonight even more special… so see you at our house?" Sharpay asked turning to face her friends._

"_B-J and I will come with you while Troy goes home to take a quick shower." Taylor said._

"_It's okay… he can take a shower at our house." Sharpay said._

"_Okay." Troy and Taylor said together._

"_Can I still ride with Sharpay and Maddie?" B-J asked._

"_Sure B-J… but first I need to put your car seat into Sharpay's car." Taylor said as they all walked towards the parking lot._

"_Okay mom." B-J said as he stared at Madeline. "Hey Maddie… are you okay?" he asked._

"_Yeah… tank you for helping me." Madeline said with a watery smile._

"_You're welcome." B-J said smiling at her._

"_Tay, I'll move B-J's car seat… you get into the truck." Troy said._

"_Okay." Taylor said sending a smile at Sharpay before getting into the passenger side of Troy's truck._

"_B-J, can you go help Sharpay with Maddie while I get your car seat please?" Troy asked setting his son down._

"_Sure dad." B-J said with a huge smile as he ran over and took Sharpay's outstretched hand as Troy got B-J's car seat out of the backseat of the truck._

"_Maddie… do you want me to kiss it and make it feel better?" B-J asked Maddie as Sharpay put her into her car seat._

"_Sure… but don't hurt it." Maddie said looking adorable as she stared at B-J seriously._

"_I'll try not to." B-J said as he gently kissed Maddie's scraped knee._

"_It feels a little better. Tank you Twoy." Maddie said._

"_You're welcome." B-J said._

"_Okay Golden Boy Junior… it's time to get into your car seat." Troy said faking sternness at his son._

"_Yes sir… Coach Daddy Sir." B-J said saluting his dad before climbing into his car seat and gabbing Maddie's hand as Troy buckled him in._

_As Sharpay watched the scene happening in the backseat in her rearview mirror, she remembered when she and Jason had been that young. And even though they never hung out back then, Jason was still the first boy that ever held Sharpay's hand, besides Ryan of course._

_Flashback:_

"_Hey guys… who's that little girl over there in pink?" young-Jason asked young-Troy, young-Chad and young-Zeke._

"_That's Sharpay Evans. But don't go talk to her. Because if you do… everyone will make fun of you for hanging out with a girl." Young-Chad said._

"_I don't care what you say… I'm gonna go talk to her." Young-Jason said walking toward the young-Sharpay._

"_Hi, I'm Jason Cross… what's your name?" young-Jason asked._

"_I-I-I'm Sharpay Evans. Why are you being nice to me? No one's ever nice to me or my brother? Especially boys; they all say I'm too girly and that Ryan's not really a boy." Young-Sharpay said as tears filled her eyes._

"_I don't think that. I think you're pretty." Jason said taking Sharpay's hand._

"_Hey everyone, look: Cross is holding hands with the girly-girl Sharpay. Man, he's doomed now…" an older boy said making everyone laugh._

"_Just because Sharpay is girly doesn't give you the right to make fun of her. And so what if I'm holding hands with her. She's pretty and I don't like it when girls are made fun of." Young-Jason said standing his ground._

"_Look kid… girls are bad news. And unless you want to be labeled a girl lover, I would stay away from all girls. Especially one as girly as an Evans." The older boy said._

"_Hey… give Jason a break. He's new here and didn't know better. Now he does, so let him off with a warning." Young-Troy said coming over and grabbing the collar of Jason's shirt and re-directed him back towards young-Chad and young-Zeke._

"_Dude… just stay away from Sharpay and you'll be fine." Young-Zeke said as young-Jason looked back over his shoulder at a sobbing young-Sharpay._

'_Man… that's messed up. Just because she's a girl doesn't mean anything.' Young-Jason thought as he went back to playing basketball with young-Troy, young-Zeke and young-Chad._

_End Flashback_

"_Mommy… are you okay?" Madeline asked, making Sharpay come out of the memory and smiling at her daughter._

"_Yeah… I'm fine baby… let's get home. Daddy's making dinner and I wanna make sure that he didn't burn anything." Sharpay said._

"_I know dada didn't burn anyting… Uncle 'Eke was wit him." Maddie said making Sharpay's smile widen._

"_You're right baby… Uncle Zeke was with daddy." Sharpay said as she started the car and drove the short distance back to their house._

_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_

_When Sharpay pulled into the driveway, she saw more than two cars out front. Yes, one of the cars was Zeke's and the truck belonged to Troy and Taylor, but as Sharpay got Madeline and B-J out of their car seats, she realized that her parents, Jason's parents, Ryan and Gabriella, Kelsi, Chad and Martha were all there as well. Along with all of their families._

"_Mommy, what's going on?" Maddie asked._

"_I don't know sweetie. But let's go find out." Sharpay said picking Maddie up and putting her on her hip and then taking B-J's hand as he tugged at her to hurry up._

"_Come on Sharpay… we gotta get inside." B-J said with a huge smile._

"_B-J… slow down." Sharpay said as B-J stopped tugging at her hand but still hurriedly opened the door to a dark (and eerily silent) house._

"_Jase, Zeke… what's going on?" Sharpay called._

"_Nothing that you won't completely kill me for." Jason said as the lights turned on._

"_What the heck is going on Jason?" Sharpay asked, her words frozen like icicles._

"_Shar… not in front of the kids." Jason warned looking between Madeline and B-J._

"_Sharpay, can Maddie and I go play?" B-J asked._

"_Yeah… but first, Jason, can you put a band-aid on Maddie's knee, she fell, scraped her knee and wants you." Sharpay said._

"_Come here princess." Jason said as he took his daughter from his girlfriend._

"_Someone explain what's going on to Sharpay while I help my daughter." Jason said looking around the room before his eyes landed on Ryan. "Ryan… you're her brother, explain what's going on to your twin." Jason said before carrying Madeline up the stairs to her bedroom and then headed into the bathroom to get a band-aid._

"_Ryan… explain anything and I'll hurt you." Sharpay said, in her old 'Ice Princess/Drama Queen' voice._

"_Why don't you just calm down Shar… Jason has a good reason behind keeping this from you." Ryan said._

"_What good reason does he have to keep anything from me? I've been his girlfriend for 6 years… we've had a kid for 2… and he has the nerve to keep something, which is apparently really big, from me. How can any reasoning behind keeping something from your girlfriend be a good one Ryan?" Sharpay snapped._

"_Because I was planning on proposing to you tonight. But if you think that wanting that to be a surprise isn't a good reason, then I guess there's no reason to do that now." Jason said from the bottom of the stairs._

"_Jason… I'm sorry. But you still could've said something." Sharpay said._

"_I did… twice… and both times were today. I told you this morning that I wanted tonight to be perfect and then when you called to ask if Troy, Taylor and B-J could come over for dinner, I said that with them here, it would make tonight even more special. But no, I didn't say anything to you." Jason said walking out the front door, slamming it shut behind him._

"_I'll go get him." Troy said running toward the door as Sharpay fell to the floor, crying._

"_Oh honey, I'm so sorry." Taylor said comforting Sharpay._

"_-Get back in there Cross-" Troy yelled from outside._

"_-Why should I? My girlfriend doesn't seem to care that I wanted to surprise her by proposing to her tonight-" Jason yelled back._

"_-You didn't see her after you slammed the door-" Troy yelled._

"_-I don't care any more! I've done everything that I can think of to make the Ice Princess happy. I stepped up when she got pregnant; I never left during or after the pregnancy, and the one time that I don't tell her something because I want it to be a surprise, she get's upset and acts like the spoiled brat she used to be-" Jason yelled._

"_-If you don't go back in there willingly, I'll drag your butt back in there so that Sharpay, the girl that changed her personality for you, has a chance to explain her actions-" Troy said and the next thing anyone heard was Jason punching Troy, who hit the ground with a loud thump._

"_NO!" Sharpay yelled breaking away from Taylor's embrace before running out of the house and toward Jason's car, grabbing the door before he slammed it shut._

"_Get out of the way Sharpay." Jason said angrily._

"_HOW COULD YOU PUNCH TROY!? ESPECIALLY AFTER WALKING OUT ON YOUR DAUGHTER!" Sharpay exclaimed, not letting go of the door._

"_You wanted to be a family! I was about to give you one! But no, I just fell for the Drama Queen's masquerade!" Jason exclaimed as he slammed the car door shut before backing out of the driveway and speeding away from the house where Troy lay unconscious and Sharpay fell to the ground crying again._

"_RYAN GET OUT HERE NOW!" Taylor yelled as she ran to Troy's side before pulling out her cell phone and calling 9-1-1._

_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_

_As Troy was rushed to the hospital, Sharpay stayed on the ground crying._

"_I guess you have a memory, a painful one, but still, for the last rule of love; huh?" Taylor asked making Sharpay jump._

"_Why aren't you with Troy?" Sharpay asked._

"_I need to make sure that my best friend was okay before going to my husband." Taylor said with a small smile._

"_Go to the hospital Tay, Troy needs you, not me." Sharpay said as she stared down the street in the direction that Jason had gone._

"_Tay, I'll look after her, go make sure that Troy's okay." Ryan said as he sat down next to his sister._

"_Shar… he just needs time to cool off, and so do you." Ryan said, being the reasonable twin yet again._

"_I messed up Ry… I should've just gone with it and not gotten mad. It's my fault that Madeline won't see her dad for a while." Sharpay said, not looking at her brother._

"_Shar… you can't beat yourself up over this. It's his fault too. He could've told you that he was having all of us over and that he something extremely special planned for tonight… but all he did was say that he wanted tonight to be perfect and that having Troy, Tay and B-J over would make tonight even more special." Ryan reasoned._

"_Ryan… stop trying to make me feel better, because it's not going to work. I know that's it's more my fault then Jason's and nothing you can say will change that fact." Sharpay snapped. "I'm sorry." She muttered._

"_It's okay… do you want me to stay here tonight, in case you want to talk?" Ryan asked._

"_No… but can Maddie, B-J and I stay with you and Gabi?" Sharpay asked._

"_Sure… but why B-J?" Ryan asked._

"_Because his dad's in the hospital because of my boyfriend and his mom probably doesn't want him to see his dad like that." Sharpay explained._

"_Do you want me to call Tay and let her know where her son will be?" Ryan asked._

"_Yes. I have a key to their house, so I'll get Maddie a few outfits, and then head over to Troy and Tay's and get a few outfits for B-J and then we'll head over to yours and Gabi's house." Sharpay said._

"_Okay… I'll see you a little bit." Ryan said as Gabi walked out of the house, followed by her mom, and Ryan and Sharpay's parents._

"_Sharpay, sweetie…" Mrs. Evans started._

"_I don't wanna talk about it." Sharpay said walking past her parents and into the house._

"_Sharpay… are you gonna be okay?" Kelsi asked when Sharpay walked into the house and started to walk up the stairs._

"_Yeah… I'll be fine." Sharpay said with a forced smile._

"_Do you want us to clean up the house for you?" Martha asked._

"_If you want to." Sharpay said as she continued to walk up the stairs to her daughter's bedroom._

"_Mommy, what's wong?" Madeline asked as Sharpay walked into her daughter's room._

"_Daddy and I had a fight… so we are going to stay with Uncle Ryan and Auntie Gabi for a few days, and B-J, you're coming with us." Sharpay said looking at the young boy, who looked so much like Troy._

"_Why aren't I goin' with my mommy and daddy?" B-J asked._

"_Because, Jason hit you dad, and your mommy went with him to the hospital to make sure that he's okay. You're going to be staying with Maddie and I for a few days at Uncle Ryan and Auntie Gabi's house, so that way your mommy doesn't have to worry about having you be too scared about your dad. Okay?" Sharpay asked._

"_Yeah. Okay. So are we going to get me some clothes?" B-J asked._

"_Yes, after we get Maddie some clothes, we're going to stop by your house and get you some clothes too." Sharpay said as she walked to Madeline's closet and grabbed a small suitcase from the top shelf and then filled it with some of Maddie's clothes before grabbing her coloring books and putting them into Maddie's backpack. "Okay… let's go get some clothes for B-J." Sharpay said as she helped Madeline with her backpack before lifting the little girl up and placing her on her hip and then taking B-J's hand in her own._

_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_

_*-*-*End Chapter 3*-*-*_

_(A/N: I now that this was long. And if you would like to see the whole list, then check out my profile. Stay tuned for the sequel. – Mikayla)_


End file.
